A snatched kiss' a Drarry Awkward Fluff Fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Draco celebrates his first Christmas with Harry. However, in a cramped house and with a enormous amount of nervous awkward tension, with the adorable pair ever get any alone time to enjoy the holiday season as a couple?


' **A snatched kiss' A Drarry Awkward Fluff Fanfiction**

It was a miserable wet day when Draco apparated outside Harry's flat. Draco was feeling nervous- it was his first Christmas with Harry, and he was aware of all the expectations that came with that. He had spent most of the previous evening deciding what he was going to wear- he'd lost several hours sleep over it, but had eventually settled on a white button-down shirt and sober green trousers, with his trusty muggle-made waterproof jacket slung over his shoulders to stop the rain.

Draco rang the doorbell. He swallowed nervously- _would Harry like what he looked like? Would he like the oak-matured mead that Draco had brought? Had he used too much hair-gel? Would Harry feel intimidated?_

All these questions were blown from his mind the instant the door opened. A cacophony of noise hit Draco's ears like a herd of stampeding elephants, and there was Harry, glasses askew and with several gravy-stains down his already dirty jumper, standing in the doorway.

'Draco- hi! Come in-come in- you must be freezing! Is that mead? Thank you so much- you really didn't have to- Ron, budge up- Draco's here!'

As Draco was pulled into the warm, bustling flat, he felt his cheeks flush- partially with the sudden heat, and partially because Harry's hand was in his. Draco swallowed hard again, praying silently that his hands were all sweaty.

He hurriedly wiped his feet on the mat, and pulled his shoes off. Harry, who still hadn't let go of Draco's hand, looked him up and down. Draco could feel his face started to burn again as Harry locked eyes with him, and took a step towards him. Draco paused from placing his coat on a hook on the wall. He felt like his legs were turning to stone.

Harry was barely a few inches from him now, his mouth curling into a wide smile, and his eyes glinting. Draco swallowed nervously.

'HARRY- YOUR OVEN IS SMOKING!'

The sharp, impatient, voice of Hermione Granger made both Harry and Draco jump. Harry gave Draco an apologetic look, and then turned on his heel towards the kitchen.

Draco stood in the deserted hallway, his breathing still rapid, and his heart racing. He checked his complexion in a nearby mirror (his hair had been crumpled slightly by the hood of his coat, but no matter), and followed Harry into the brightly lit kitchen.

Harry was cursing under his breath as he crouched over the oven, which was omitting worrying amounts of smoke and giving off a smell of burnt potatoes. Hermione Granger was supervising Harry from the work-top with a stern look; something Draco noticed had gotten more powerful since she had begun working at the Ministry of Magic.

'Harry, I told you to set an alarm. Every year you're like this, and every year it gets burned-'

''Mione- give him a break, okay- he knows what he's doing'

The freckled face of Ron Weasley came into view from behind an open cupboard door, clutching several plates. Crossing the kitchen, he placed the plates on the small table, and turned to Draco, offering his hand.

'Er- hi' said Draco, shaking it. His relationship with Ron had never exactly been easy, especially since their school-days. But he appreciated that Ron was trying to bridge the gap.

'First Christmas with Harry?' enquired Ron 'You're in for a treat- never a dull moment with Harry ' _I don't need a recipe; I'll just wing it_ ' Potter cooking the meal…'

'I am not that bad!' exclaimed Harry, turning away from the still-smoking oven. He and Draco locked eyes again, causing Draco's stomach to bubble uncomfortably. Draco could tell that Harry was also remembering their brief non-conversation in the hallway a few moments prior.

'A-anyway…' stuttered Harry, turning his attention back to the oven 'The potatoes are mostly okay- just a bit over-done. Ron, can you help me with the vegetables?'

To Draco, the rest of the day seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. One moment, he and Hermione had been pushed out of the kitchen by Ron, citing a need for Harry to concentrate on his cooking. The next, Hermione was opening the door to several of their fellow Hogwarts Alumni sometime just after mid-day, although Draco didn't really know many of the rosy-faced people wiping their shoes on the mat.

Eventually, Harry and Ron asked everyone to be seated around the small table in the incredibly warm kitchen, and everyone trooped in, Draco at the back. He found himself perched on a seat in-between Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, but he ate in almost total silence whilst everyone-else talked. Draco noticed that Harry kept trying to catch his eye, but Draco could barely look at him without getting nervous.

Soon enough, the desert plates had been collected, and everyone sat in their seat, their stomachs bloated with too much good food. Draco had enjoyed the meal, but had declined a second helping of potatoes. He was feeling like it was probably time to go, and stood up awkwardly, his chair clattering on the stone tiled floor.

'Er- Harry' he heard himself saying 'I'm gonna-I'm gonna go now'.

'Oh' said Harry, his face falling 'Okay- let me just get your coat. Follow me.'

Harry disentangled himself from his chair, and led Draco out of the kitchen and along the hallway, his face hidden from Draco's view. The sounds of the packed kitchen became more muffled as the door closed behind them- the first time that it had been quiet since Draco had arrived.

Harry tried to reach the hook holding Draco's coat, but his arms couldn't reach. Draco smiled- he always forgot how short Harry was.

'It's fine, Harry- I've got it…'

Draco leant over Harry and picked his coat off the hook. However, before he could lean back, Harry turned and placed his arms firmly but softly around Draco's neck.

'What are you-?' started Draco, but stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face. The same wide grin, and that same blazing look in his eyes that he had seen briefly earlier that day.

'Got you now' whispered Harry, just before his lips met Draco's.

Draco could feel his face burning, just as it had been when the two of them had been alone before. His brain seemed to have short-circuited, and he could taste burnt potatoes on Harry's lips.

Harry re-arranged his arms around Draco's neck, and their lips parted. Draco could imagine that he was blushing like an idiot, and was probably sweating too much. But he didn't care- _Harry Potter had just kissed him_ , and all the awkwardness of the majority of the day seemed to have evaporated.

'Happy Holidays, Draco' breathed Harry, smiling up at him 'I'm sorry it was so awkward…'


End file.
